Choices
A story that is set in an alternate-reality - though the events being told will become important for future stories in Book V. Prologue The scene begins in an alleyway with two punks harassing an old bag-lady, it is late at night and light rain has began to fall. Punk #1 (motioning to the old woman): "come on lady, we don't want to hurt you.. just give us the bag" Old Woman (holding her bag away from the punks): "no! it's all I have!" Punk #2 (edging closer): "don't say we didn't warn you grandma.." Suddenly the scene is interrupted by the sound of a cat hissing and trash cans falling as a dark figure enters out of seemingly nowhere. Punk #1 (turning round): "look's like we got another chump cruising for a bruising.." The other punk turns round, grinning, only for his eyes to grow wide as he and his friend freeze on the spot. Punk #2 (fleeing): "*****! run for it!" Punk #1 (quickly following): "keep the stinking bag!" The old woman watches in shock as the figure approaches her, she sees why the punks had ran away - the figure had large wings and inhumanly pale skin with visible circuitry running down them. Old Woman: "..what are you?" Figure (stopping, still largely hidden in shadow): "..I don't know.." The Old Woman looks ready to flee when suddenly she feels herself drift to sleep as a golden hand materializes out of the wall behind her, a tall figure resembling a golden statue appears and looks to the figure in the alleyway. Golden Child: "..then we have much to discuss, don't we?" Act I The scene switches to the V-Net, a computer-simulation that is currently running on "default" mode - resulting an a rather abstract environment akin to a sea of glowing binary code and the occassional construct (such as floors or touch-screens) made out of solid green energy: within this alien environment stands three equally alien looking beings in the form of Golden Child, Inferno and SIM. Golden Child: "I thank you SIM for allowing us to stay in this realm, it is not ideal but I feel it is our safest alternative at the moment considering the exceptional circumstances.." SIM: "Don't mention it, I don't really get much company in this place - besides who am I to deny the embodiment of justice?" Golden Child: "..please, do not refer to me as if I was a divinity: I am simply a servant.. nothing more, nothing less.." SIM (smiling): "If you say so goldilocks.. so, who's you're strapping young friend and, more importantly, is he taken?" Inferno: "..I do not believe our species would be compatable" Golden Child: "..ah, so you must have some idea of what you are then?" Inferno: "..no, I do not.." SIM: "..wait, you mean you don't know what you are?" Inferno simply looks down at the "floor". Golden Child: "Whatever you are you have immense power, enough to raise my attention - tell me, do you at least remember a name? it feels wrong to refer to you as if you were some sort of machine.. no offence, SIM" SIM: "none taken meatbag" Golden Child: "..." SIM: "sorry, mouse humor.." Inferno: "..Inferno" SIM: "he speaks!" Golden Child: "..SIM, this is not the time.." SIM: "..sorry" Golden Child: "..Inferno? well then, I am the Golden Child and the construct you see before me is known as SIM - or Synthetic Interactive Mouse... don't ask me why, I didn't create her.." SIM: "ahem! surely you mean fully-sentient and highly indepent "construct"?" Inferno: "..so I am like you, SIM? I am a.. construct?" SIM: "well... yes and no.. from what I can tell anyway.. I think the best way to describe it would be a fusion.. though of what I'm not very sure.. you seem part machine and part.. well.. I can't figure out what that other half could be.." Golden Child: "..magic" Inferno: "..magic?" SIM: "wait, hold up here.. are you suggesting our friend here is a fusion of machine and magic? look I'm fairly qualified to say that such a thing is next-to-impossible to achieve without serious consequences.. I'm talking potential doomsday stuff here: despite what people will tell you science and magic are not the same.. trying to merge the two is almost always catastrophic.." Inferno shifts a little, clearly uncomfortable - looking around slightly, Golden Child takes SIM to one side. Golden Child (lowering his voice): "..SIM, Inferno is lost and frightened - I have to find out what he is and where he came from.. I need you to help me with this.." SIM (folding her ears a little): "..you know I'll help, I'm just warning you this isn't going to be pretty - no matter what happens.. there's an old saying you know, that there are somethings we aren't meant to know.." Golden Child: "perhaps we aren't but he deserves to at least know where he came from, what he is.. no being should be denied that knowledge.." SIM (sighing): "you're insane but I'm with you.. just take care of him okay? I'm worried.." Golden Child (moving away): "we both are.." (turning to Inferno) "..well I believe it's time for Inferno and I to take a little voyage to a more remote location: perhaps the journey will give us some time to talk.." Inferno (looking up): "..we're leaving?" Golden Child: "for a little while, we'll return soon enough" Inferno: "..alright, where are we going?" Golden Child (opening a golden portal): "..you'll see, come along" Golden Child and Inferno vanish into the portal, leaving SIM to watch them depart. SIM (smiling slightly): "always did like to show-off.." Act II The scene shifts to an advanced city in what appears to be the future, vehicles zoom around in midair as crowds of varied individuals wander across crowded streets: a fairly muscular man dressed in the style of an Old West outlaw sits by a table, feet perched on said table as he looks over a holographic card, conversing with a figure hidden in near total darkness. Dirty Dan: "..so let me get this right? this punk is dangerous, right? a real bad apple?" Shadowy Figure: "..you have no idea" Dirty Dan: "..alright, alright - no need to get all melodramatic on me.. so how much you willing to pay to get this guy out of commission?" Shadowy Figure: "..you've seen the technology it has, if you dismantled it you could sell the scraps for a small fortune.." Dirty Dan: "Hmm.. normally I'd say you're trying to get a free deal but you're right: this stuff is pretty impressive - though it ain't technology.. this stuff is magic.. pure and simple.." Shadowy Figure: "not so - take a closer look my friend.. I believe I provided you with an in-depth look at the creature's interior workings.." Dirty Dan (flicking through the holographic imagery): "..sure did, I still say its magic - question is if you know so much about this punk why don't you just take him out yourself? you have enough info here to take him down with ease.." Shadowy Figure: "..let's just say I have my reasons" Dirty Dan (getting up, discarding the holographic card): "whatever, alright - you got a deal.. I take out this guy and you stay out of my time-line: don't think I can't see it.. you're up to something.. something big.. well I don't care what happens to the others but I want you out of this time-line and fast.. you in?" Shadowy Figure: "A deal's a deal.." Dirty Dan (Typing into a wrist-mounted device): "I'll send you the "evidence" you wanted once the job's done - but when I get back I want you gone.." (with that Dirty Dan vanishes in a flash of light) The Shadowy Figure reaches over and takes the holographic card - looking to the image, it is of Inferno, only showing in detail his vastly complex interior workings, for the first time we get a brief glimpse of the Shadowy Figure's hands, which are grey with sharp fingernails almost resembling small claws. Shadowy Figure (still hidden in shadows, save for a pair of glowing red eyes): "..forgive me little one, I do not wish you malice.. yet there can only be one.." Act III The scene shifts to a distant dimension, with Inferno and Golden Child wandering amongst an alien environment full of stars and changing shapes - the two appearing to walk on thin air as they travel across the unknown. Inferno: "..you and I are strangers yet you seek me out, aid me.. why?" Golden Child: "I am not an ordinary being, Inferno, I am connected with the universe - I can sense beings of great power.. call it a gift if you will.. it was your power that brought me to you, like a moth to a flame: to use a common expression.." Inferno: "..I am not powerful" Golden Child: "on the contrary, you are walking with me across a dimensional-rift.. do you realize how amazing that very act is? it may not seem much but your very presence here shows that you are indeed powerful.." Inferno: "..you are powerful" Golden Child: "I am what I am Inferno, it is not a contest - all living things are born with a purpose and with meaning.. that is why I wish to aid you.. you are alive, Inferno, it is the right of all living beings to know where they came from, to at least know what they are.." Inferno (coming to a stop and sitting down on a small floating platform): "..what if I am something evil?" Golden Child (stopping, standing over Inferno from behind): "..why would you think that?" Inferno (looking down at the ground): "when people look at me they become frightened, therefor I must be evil.." Golden Child: "not so Inferno, people frighten easily - it is in their nature.. we all distrust that which we can not understand.. in time they will learn to overcome these fears.. it has nothing to do with you, my friend, it is - I am afraid - a complex thing to explain.." Inferno (still looking down): "do people fear you?" Golden Child: "some do, yes, it is understandable - the important thing is not whether people love or fear you but how you react.. you must assure them you mean no harm: in time they will listen.." Inferno (lifting his head and staring out at the alien dimension): "..I don't understand" Golden Child (placing a hand on Inferno's shoulder): "in time, my friend, you shall.." Inferno (affording a small smile): "you are kind to me, I thank you.." Golden Child (smiling back): "never thank someone for showing kindness Inferno, it is a gift that should be given freely.." Suddenly a blast of energy interrupts the moment as Dirty Dan emerges from a portal - dressed in an advanced suit that protects him from the alien environment, roaring into the scene atop a modified hover-bike. Inferno (eyes widening): "--!" Dirty Dan acts quickly and captures Inferno in an energized-net that crackles as he attaches it to his hover-bike and blasts forward, dragging Inferno along roughly - luckily for Inferno the dimension is made largely out of thin air so he is not dragged across solid ground. Golden Child (energizing himself as he flies after Dirty Dan): "Inferno!" Dirty Dan (seeing Golden Child he quickly tosses a grenade at the hero): "nothing personal Goldie - the kid's got a bounty and I intent to take it.." Golden Child (falling back as the grenade explodes in a toxic cloud, had he been human he would like of been knocked out but he continues to soar after Dirty Dan): "I do not know who you are or why you are doing this but you *will* release him!" Dirty Dan (beginning to open a portal to the future): "name's Dan and like I said before I ain't releasing anybody - now if you'll excuse me I got places to go.." Inferno (struggling, causing a large storm of energy to erupt around him): "..NOOO!" Dirty Dan (panicking slightly): "hey! no! cut that out kid! you're gonna mess up the portal! STOP!" Golden Child (reaching out for Inferno): "take my hand!" Inferno (reaching out as the energy storm engulfs them all): "..I'm sorry! I..!" The scene suddenly whites out as the energy storm completely engulfs the area, sucking all three characters into it.. Act IV The scene opens to Dirty Dan, Inferno and Golden Child materialising in the V-Net from a great height, the hover-bike crashes into the ground as Dirty Dan leaps off to avoid the explosion. Dirty Dan (crouching down as he lands): "****! you little punk - you're gonna pay for that!" Dirty Dan turns round, morphing his right-arm into a large cannon - aiming it at Inferno, who is still struggling to free himself from the net, as well as Golden Child: only to stumble as the ground around himself breaks apart as he finds himself lifted high into the air as SIM materialises out of nowhere - large enough to grab Dan in her hand. SIM: "your a big man, why don't you bully someone ten-times your size?" Dirty Dan: "**** sake! what the heck is this!?" Golden Child (approaching, alongside a now free but visibly shaken Inferno): "her name is SIM.. she is the guardian of this realm: you may be familiar with it.. the V-Net.." SIM (shrinking down but forming restraints around Dan's arms and legs): "normally I'd be asking why one of you illegally accessed the V-Net like that but I'll let it slide, now - what do we do with this malcontent?" Dirty Dan: "first of all DIM, I ain't no malcontent - I'm a bounty-hunter and that walking circuit-board is my bounty.. now if you two knuckleheads would kindly get out of my way I'd be ever so grateful.." SIM: "that "walking circuit-board" is an innocent kid, you're no bounty-hunter.. you're just a filthy no good.." Golden Child: "SIM, enough - we aren't going to get anywhere antagonising him.." Dirty Dan: "..a kid? I've seen the stuff that makes that guy tick - he ain't no kid.. he's a walking war-machine.." Inferno (becoming uncomfortable): "..." Golden Child (approaching Dan): "SIM, take Inferno away from here.. this isn't for him to see.." SIM blinks slightly but does as she is told, comforting Inferno as she vanishes. Dirty Dan (grinning): "..so this is when Papa Bear beats me up for messing with his "kid"?" Golden Child (breaking Dan's restraints, then turns away): "..leave this place" Dirty Dan (chuckling slightly): "..you serious? what? you think I'm just gonna walk away? what are you, crazy?" Golden Child (pausing, still facing away from Dan): "I can sense the true nature of beings, Dan, even beings like you - I know their limits.. what they will and will not do.. you are a bounty-hunter, you have done terrible things.. yet you are not a murderer of children.. think back Dan, to the information you were given, could you not see it? the boy you are hunting is just that.. a boy.. young and very frightened.. he is no threat to you or your employer.." Dirty Dan (growing more serious): "..biologically speaking he's a man, he's no baby - you saw what happened just now: he opened a portal to the freaking V-Net out of nowhere.." Golden Child: "..out of fear, you saw it as well as I did Dan.. he was terrified.." Dirty Dan (sighing): "..look, I ain't buying into this whole "hero" deal: you got me? I'm a bounty-hunter pure and simple but I'll tell you what - I'll drop the bounty on the kid.. this *one* time.. I never trusted the guy who sent me anyway, he was bad news.. I could smell it.." Golden Child (turning to face Dan): "..someone sent you?" Dirty Dan: "of course someone sent me, do you even know what a bounty-hunter is? someone puts a bounty - I collect bounty.. end of story.. normally.." Golden Child: "who sent you? what was their name?" Dirty Dan: "first off, a bounty-hunter never reveals his employers identity - unless a sizeable cash sum is involved.. secondly I couldn't tell you even if you were a billionare.. the guy was real secretive.. all I know for certain is he wasn't human.." Golden Child: "take me with you Dan, I need to find out what's happening here.." Dirty Dan: "you kidding me? after what happened with that "kid" of yours my time-watch is busted.. ain't going anywhere until I get it fixed.." Golden Child (opening a portal): "just tell me where to go -" Dirty Dan: "..oh boy, aren't we full of surprises? you know opening up a time-portal like that isn't exactly wise - that thing could seriously damage this dimension if it stuck around too long.." Golden Child (narrowing his eyes) "..then I suggest we move quickly" Dirty Dan: "..alright alright - but when this is over we go our separate ways, you got that?" Golden Child: "I assure you I have no intention of staying in your company longer than is needed.." Dirty Dan: "..likewise, now let's go.." Golden Child: "where?" Dirty Dan: "2098" Golden Child: "let's go then.." The scene whites out as the two vanish into the portal and the great unknown.. Act V The scene opens to the alien environment of the V-Net where SIM and Inferno wander across a path made of glowing green energy - the environment around them is nothing more than an abstract collection of binary code seeming to rain down out of nowhere. Inferno: "do you think Golden Child will be alright?" SIM: "Goldie is some all-powerful defender of justice, Inferno, he can handle himself - especially against a punk like that.." Inferno: "..do you know who he is?" SIM: "can't say that I do, he certainly isn't from around these parts - can't find data on him on any of the servers.." Inferno: "why did he attack me? did I do something wrong?" SIM: "no hon, you didn't do anything wrong - some people are just violent, immoral jerks.." Inferno: "..jerks?" SIM (chuckling slightly): "..err, I'll explain it to you later: let's just say the guy who attacked you was just another no-good criminal - me and Goldie deal with people like that all the time.." Inferno: "..you do?" SIM: "sure do, not by choice mind you - it's part of our job.. you see Goldie has this whole "cosmic duty" thing that takes him across the entire universe doing good.. as for me, well I exist to protect this V-Net, I guess that's my "duty".." Inferno: "..what is my "duty"?" SIM: "for now? to grow up.. you have a lot of stuff to think about, a lot of things to do.. your still growing.. only you can decide what you'll grow into.." Inferno: "..what if I can't decide?" SIM: "you will, trust me - everyone does.. sooner or later you'll decide - when you do you don't go back.. right or wrong, good or evil.. eventually everybody makes their choice.." Inferno (sitting down at the edge of the "path" - looking out a sea of endless data): "..I'm scared SIM, I don't want to choose.. what if I make the wrong decision?" SIM (kneeling down next to Inferno): "then you'll have me and Goldie to make sure you don't do it again, we're not going to give up on you.. we're friends now.. friends stick together.." Inferno (still staring out): "..SIM?" SIM (perking an ear): "yes?" Inferno (looking to SIM and tilting his head a little): "what is a ..friend?" SIM: "a friend is someone who protects you, cares for you and enjoys being around you.." Inferno: "..I don't understand" SIM: "it's okay - you don't have to think on things.. just believe me when I say that me and Goldie are your friends and we're not going to let anything bad happen to you.." Inferno: "..promise?" SIM: "promise" Act VI The scene shifts to a futuristic cityscape as Golden-Child and Dirty Dan appear out of a portal, which closes behind them - the two look around and observe their surroundings. Dirty Dan: "got to hand it to you, you got pretty clever powers - not many folks can bypass the time-stream like that.." Golden-Child: "I can't stay here long Dan, we had a deal.." Dirty Dan (morphing his arm into a rather unusual device resembling a wrist-mounted tracker): "alright alright, no need to be getting all uptight on me - we're partners remember? at least for now.. now let me see here.. the energy-reading is kind of faint but I can still track it.." Golden-Child: "..good" Dirty Dan: "..woah, this ain't good.. the energy.. it's immense.. I knew the guy was trouble but I never expected this.. even a faint reading tells me this guy isn't going to be easy to take down.." Golden-Child: "then we reason with him" Dirty Dan: "you serious? I doubt this guy is one for talking.." Golden-Child: "you'll be surprised - now let's go.." Dirty Dan (starting to walk down the street, following the energy-trail): "if you say so.." Meanwhile the scene shifts to a dark dimension as the Shadowy Figure watches Dirty Dan and Golden-Child via an enchanted sphere - a pair of glowing red eyes stare out from the darkness as a clawed hand reaches over and trails over the sphere. Shadowy Figure: "..so the boy lives - this is unfortunate, yet you ally with the defender of truth and justice? my Dan, you have become desperate - such a pity.. nevertheless it changes nothing.. the hour is almost at hand and nothing will save you.." The image on the sphere shifts to a cloud of green as the Shadowy Figure speaks once more. Shadowy Figure: "..it appears there has been a change of plan, I need you to take care of the boy - it appears our mercenary has gone rogue.. not that I am surprised.." Authority (revealing himself from the image): "consider the subject terminated: however you are reminded that failure to keep your half of the deal shall result in a similiar fate.." Shadowy Figure: "..don't worry my dear Authority, dispose of the boy and you shall have your reward.." Authority (fading): "I shall inform you once the subject is erased - when I do I will expect the reward in full.. signing out.." Shadowy Figure (watching as the sphere fades to black): "..when the greed of man fails the might of technology can always be utilized.. and if technology should fail.. then the gods must decide whether or not to act alone.." Act VII The scene changes back to the V-Net, only it has changed to a rather relaxing scene similiar to a beach - only every now and then slight disturbances in the background remind one that this is not a real scene but rather an elaborate holographic illusion. Inferno (sitting and looking at the "ocean"): "..do you think he'll be back soon?" SIM (adjusting a large hat she has mysteriously formed, for no real reason): "..knowing Goldie he'll be engaged in some sort of epic adventure that'll determine the fate of the universe or something.." Inferno: "then shouldn't we be helping him?" SIM: "I'm not much for heroics, besides Goldie can take care of himself - I know, it sounds kind of selfish but you need to trust me on this.. he doesn't need our help.. I can honestly say that if he puts his mind to it I don't think there is anything Golden-Child couldn't do.." Inferno: "..that powerful?" SIM: "you have no idea" Inferno: "..then why does he care about me? or any of us for that matter? I mean if he's some sort of.. god.. then why is he helping us?" SIM: "..someone has to, I suppose - besides he's not a god.. least that's what he says.. he's more like a force.. some sort of guardian that exists as long as justice does.. or something like that.. I don't really pay attention to philosophy - probably should but it just ends up hurting my head.. guess I'm more of a down-to-earth kind of girl.." Inferno: "..you are?" SIM: "..well as much as a fully-sentient, emotionally-aware cybernetic entity can be considered "down-to-earth" I suppose.." Inferno (smiling): "..you're funny, SIM - I know it sounds foolish - but I feel safe here - with you and Golden-Child.. I don't know how I can thank you for what you have done for me.." SIM: "Inferno, don't-" Suddenly a literal tear appears in the background, as if someone took a knife and sliced it across the sky itself - the tear sparks out glowing green flame as a monstrous figure emerges: resembling a skeletal human with wires and cogs all over his body, an unnatural fusion of man and machine. SIM (eyes widening): "..Authority!" (she dives instinctively, shielding Inferno from a sudden blast of energy that cuts across the side of her body, leaving burning marks) Inferno (falling back but reaching to SIM): "SIM!" Authority (his arm still smouldering from the blast, one mechanical eye zooming in on Inferno like an old-fashioned camera lense adjusting to focus on a target): "a foolish gesture - one that will only prolong the invetable.." Inferno's eyes go wide as Authority fires another beam of energy at him, it hurls forward like lightning and is made of the same glowing green falme as the sparks from the portal - Inferno instinctively shields himself using his wings, surprisingly the wings absorb the energy. Inferno (blinking as he spreads his wings): "..wha-?" Authority: "..impressive, let us see how well you fare against a more concentrated effort.." (he points towards Inferno, his arm sparking dangerously) SIM (leaping at Authority): "NO!" (she grabs Authority and the two struggle as Inferno watches haplessly) Inferno (looking around desperately) "SIM! what's going on!?" SIM (snarling): "why!? why are you here!?" Authority: "the boy must die, I have given my word -" SIM: "your word? ..what!? to who!? ..and why!? explain!" Authority: "you have no idea the forces at work, it matters not - you will fail SIM.. that is all that you need concern yourself with now.." (Authority gets the upper-hand, forming chains that wrap around SIM's neck and drag her to her knees) "..you will watch as I destroy the boy and you will ask why, you will beg me to explain - to give reason.. yet I will not.. you will never know why.. and it will eat away at you SIM.. it will drive you mad.. until eventually you break.. then.. and only then.. will you understand.." Inferno (growling): "leave her alone!" (suddenly Inferno unleashes a massive wave of energy that resembles Authority's own - only Inferno's is red in coloration: it hits hard and Authority falters) Authority (dropping SIM and retreating into the portal, clutching his injured torso): "..foolish boy - you will suffer.." (as Authority vanishes he slashes at the air, sending a final wave of energy that crashes into Inferno, sending him toppling backwards) SIM (stumbling to her feet and scrambling after Inferno, she's hurt but concerned for her friend): "..Inferno! Inferno!" Inferno (laying on ground, he has a burning wound over his chest): "..SIM.. I'm sorry.. I.." SIM (holding him): "..no, Inferno please.. just relax.. it's going to be okay.. I promise.." Inferno (closing his eyes): "..I think I can do it.." SIM (tilts her head): "..Inferno?" (she watches in surprise as Inferno's wound suddenly starts to rapidly heal) Inferno (opening his eyes): "..I did.. good?" SIM (hugging him): "..you did good" Inferno: "..is he gone?" SIM (looking towards the area Authority vanished): "..I don't know - you need to get out of the V-Net - I can't protect you from this.." Inferno: "..but where am I meant to go? I can't -" SIM: "..I.. I have a friend.. he can help.. I just hope he'll be enough.." Inferno: "..SIM, you're.. afraid?" SIM: "..no Inferno - I'm terrified.." Inferno: "..who was that SIM? what's happening?" SIM: "..I don't know, all I know is we have to get you out of here.. now.." Act VIII The scene changes to deep space and a narration speaks over the scene of several worlds, stars and other cosmic imagery. Narration: "The universe is vast, unimaginably so - it is almost depressing to think how insignificant we all are in the grand scheme of things.. we are like dust blowing in the wind, nothing more, nothing less.. all our achievemenets, all our dreams.. meaningless.. yet we continue to strive for something - anything - to prove that we are somehow worthwhile.. that our lives have some purpose.." The visual trip ends to display a winged figure, dark and regal yet cloaked with the presence of tyranny - glowing red eyes look over the universe as he stands seemingly on nothing: hovering impossibly in the vastness of space and time. Narration: "..I gave up on trying to prove such things long ago: that is why I am here - in the vast emptiness of space, it is here I am truly at peace.. yet even here I am haunted by the realization that nothing I can accomplish will ever be of purpose or meaning.. unless I go one step further.." The figure hovers silently as a massive alien entity appears from the vastness of space, resembling a shelled creature with tentacles and a bizarre fusion of many different styles of technology - the creature slowly heading towards the figure. Narration: "..if one is to be remembered in this cold, unfeeling universe one must be prepared to rewrite it by any means necessary: to become a god.. however in order to become a god one must be prepared to take advantage of any and all opportunities - whether it be the greed of humans or the scheming of machines.. or even the power of extinction itself.." The alien entity stops, dwarfing the floating figure as it finally speaks out telepathically. Perfection: "..why have you called on me, little one?" Figure: "I seek your aid, even now I sense the failure of yet another would-be-ally.." Perfection: "ah, the boy - you seek his destruction.. very well.. what will you offer me in exchange for such a simple task?" Figure: "..you may have the boy - and the entire world he resides on.." Perfection: "..this is acceptable - however I must know one thing: why? what do you have to gain from this?" Figure: "..the knowledge that I will be the only one" Perfection: "..of course, you seek to destroy him before he grows too powerful.." Figure: "indeed" Perfection: "..very wise, just be careful you do not fall victim to the same mindset should I grow wary of your presence.." Perfection moves away from the figure and makes its way into space and its inevitable destination, the figure stands and watches as a narration once again plays over the following scenes. Narration: "..there was a time when such a threat would of been worth my time, however I had long bored of such empty gestures - Perfection was what some would call a monster, a being that fed of the lives and technology of worlds, yet it was not a god.. it had no idea to whom it was speaking.. no doubt it thought I was simply another insane sorcerer seeking power - if only it knew the truth.. I was no mere sorcerer, for in all the universe there was only one Inferno Pendragon.." '-STORY WILL BE CONTINUED IN FUTURE INSTALMENTS OF THE TIME WARS SAGA -' Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Short Stories Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Book V